Romance with the Jack NOT her true love
by Tacolover1130
Summary: Amu is in love with Kukai and Tadase but mostly Kukai but he has a girlfriend she's from my Inuyasha story.


Hey guys this is my first Shugo Chara story so I hope you like it.

"Please don't hurt me." Said a little boy

"HEY you're in my way." Said a unknown girl

"So what are you going to do, hurt... Wait are you Hinamori Amu?" Said the guys trying to hurt the little boy

"Yeah so Move!" Said Amu

As they ran the little boy said

"Thank you so much can I get your autograph?"

"Baka your in my way too." Said Amu (Baka means stupid)

Then she walked away and the boy was like COOL AND SPICEY. Uhhh I did it again when am I going to stop. Then she got to school and everyone said.

"THERE'S HINAMORI AMU… COOL AND SPICY AS EVER!"

She was a little embarrassed then a girl said the guardians are coming and Amu was like.

"GUARDIANS?"

Then they came and she fell in love with the king his name was Tadase and all she did was gaze until the jack's chair came then she was all over him his name was Kukai. When school was over she was eating dinner and watching TV with her sister then some woman came on talking about ghost and Shugo Chara (Shugo Chara means Guardian Character/s) Hinamori was like.

"Yeah right like they exist."

"They do child." Said the lady on TV

Amu was shocked 'cause it sounded like she was talking to her then later that night Amu actually started praying or something for Shugo Chara then she went to sleep. In the morning she yells at the top of her lungs.

"WHY ARE THERE EGGS ON MY BED!... Did we learn this in health class?"

Hinamori Amu was going to be late so she just grabbed them and left when she got to school these girls came to her and showed her something's they should do after school but then one girl said.

"Amu Chan wouldn't want to do that she's too cool and spicy."

"Yeah your right… see yah Amu Chan." Said one of the girls

Amu looked sad a bit but then the Guardians where coming back then she was happy because she got to see the king and the jack but then the pink egg started to move she was freaking out then the king noticed and he came to talk to her but when he touched her shoulder she smacked it off then turned slightly and said.

"Don't touch me… Shrimp."

Then she walked away and everyone was shocked and she was a little embarrassed. Tadase looked at the guardians and said "You saw how many Shugo Chara she had."

"Yup." Said Nadeshiko

"Sure did." Said Yaya and Kukai

Later that day Amu was at gym and the pink was hatching and she was freaking out then she introduced herself and said.

"Konichiwa I'm Ran." (Gonichiwa means Hi or Good Evening.)

"K Konichiwa." Said Amu

Then the gym teacher said.

"Would someone help this boy with this?"

Then Ran character changed and Amu was rocking at whatever the coach said to do and she was yelling.

"THIS IS NOT ME!"

Then she almost killed Ran but later they had a meeting with the Guardians and Ran knew Amu liked Tadase but not Kukai so while Tadase was speaking she character changed again and said.

"Umm... King I like you a lot."

"I'm sorry but I like someone else."

She was rejected by him in front of the whole school then she ran crying. Tadase looked at the guardians and they said "We'll take your spot just go get her."

Tadase left to get her but then he lost sight of her. So let's go to Amu.

She was running so much she ran into a construction area and fell in a deepish hole and she couldn't get out then Ran came and said do a "Character Change" "OH Heck noooooo!" but it was too late she had already done it but while this is happening a guy with a Shugo Chara like a cat and said I sense Shugo Charas three but one hatched then he hopped to them. When Amu Character Changes sometimes her berets changes to a heart or spade or clover depends on her Shugo Chara. Anyway another way to character change is they say Hop, Step, Jump or Drew, Draw, Drawn or… Chip, Syrup, Whip like I said depends.

Back to the story. Ran had said "Hop step jump." Then she character change and she landed on a beam and Tadase was watching then the guy who was looking for the eggs saw she had two un-hatched eggs so he said his name was Ikuto so he went straight for her school coat pocket and she yelled'

"YOU PERVERT DON'T TOUCH ME THERE."

Then he had her shugo charas and she looked and he said

"These might be the embryo."

Then she ran and yelled

"GIVE ME BACK MY EGGS!"

Then she grabbed them and fell but she also grabbed a lock and then Ran said

"BELIEVE in me or you'll fall"

As she fell the lock was right in front of her then she reached out and grabbed it and a big light came and then she said "My heart… Unlock?" then she character transformed she was dressed in a cheer leading outfit all pink and she was like this is not me she was embarrassed but then she was enjoying until she stop believing for a moment and fell, good thing Tadase was there to catch her and Ikuto had left. It was after school and they had invited her to the royal well… Nadeshiko had came to her class and gave her a letter to come to the royal garden and so she came and then she saw Kukai and she was all over him and Tadase then Nadeshiko and Yaya had to leave early so it was Kukai and Amu oh… and Tadase but then Kukai had told Amu if she wanted to join but she didn't respond and when Nadeshiko heard what he said she stopped walking and came back and said yeah join then she said no and thy were like why she still didn't answer then Kukai said he had to leave then Amu said she had to leave to then they walked half way to her house but then he stop and then she asked what happened and he said nothing but then he sat down and she just looked at him and said what happened then he looked at her and said what happened it was really none of her business and she said.

"Remember what I said earlier you know in the meeting."

"Oh yeah that you like Tadase."

"Yeah ummm… I didn't really say that my shugo chara did."

"Oh."

"Well I really like him but I like someone to a lot like a lot."

"Really who?"

"You"

"Oh… well I like you too but I'm going out with someone."

"Oh…Really?"

"Yeah her name is Nicole."

Then he got up and said don't feel bad then she got up and walked home with him and he left her on her porch. Next day of school a girl came and said

"Konichiwa I'm Nicole A.C. Barbot" (That is my full name.)

"Konichiwa I'm Hinamori Amu… Barbot isn't that French?"

"Oh yeah I'm half Puerto Rican, a quarter French, and a quarter Italian."

"Wow."

Later that day Nicole and Amu went to a meeting the Guardians were holding and then they said there was a new member to the guardians the Joker Hinamori Amu. She was so shocked she almost left then she went up and was congratulated and then everyone cheered after that everyone left but the Guardians stood at the royal garden and Nicole came to and she was doing was sleeping 'cause she was waiting for Kukai.

Thanks for reading bye!

Upcoming Shugo Chara:

Tadase finds out Amu confessed to Kukai and Tadase starts to flirt with Amu but she doesn't get it. Oh… Yaya and Nadeshiko help the little kids with stuff and Nadeshiko helps Amu with cooking.


End file.
